His Favourite Regular
by AdeleAwesome
Summary: Prompt: Coffeeshop!AU; Killian is the barista and Emma his regular. He turns on the smolder.


**AN: I wrote this for: fic, or it didn't happen of Tumblr because I was her secret santa on Tumblr for the Captain Swan Secret Santa. This was going to just be a one shot but if people like it I'll continue it. Enjoy!**

Killian had worked at this coffee shop for as long as he could remember. It was a small, unassuming, hole-in-the-wall kind of place, squeezed in on the corner of a street in an obscure part of town. It was particularly busy, but it got enough business to keep afloat. The Mill's were the only people who would give him a shot – a one handed barista? Who'd have thought! All the other coffee shops had declined him before he had even gotten the chance to show them what he could do. He had a very talented hand [and mouth] and refused to let it get in the way of what he wanted. He was determined man who loved a challenge, and what was more challenging than this?

He also took the opportunity of meeting a range of people working at a coffee afforded him. He was a very handsome man, and if they could get past the one handedness, most girls were putty in his hand. All he needed to do was throw them a wink, one of his charming smiles, maybe some extra cream and his number on their cup and he was set.

He had just opened shop and he was making a coffee for one of his regulars, Archie, when he heard the gentle ding of the bell above the door that signaled a new customer. He lifted his eyeliner-clad eyes quickly to glance at the new customer and a smile danced across his lips as he saw whom it was.

Everyday, he saw her - a vision in leather jackets and boots. Emma her name was, or at least that was the name she used to order. She had long blonde hair, today tucked into a scarf. Her face was, as usual, sharp, tough – a smile from her was rare. Sometimes he got a glint of it when he handed her her coffee, and every time he did manage to get a hint of that smile, he counted it as a victory. It had been two months since she started coming here, and everyday, like clockwork, she'd turn up at 8:15, order a latte with cream and cinnamon, and then be off to wherever it was she always seemed to be in such a hurry to get to. And she was always alone.

There was no doubting her attractiveness, and since the first time she had come into his small shop, he'd been trying desperately to land a date with her, but all his usual tricks seemed to fail on her. Either she was completely oblivious to his suggestive winks and grins, or she was doing a damn good job at pretending to be. After a while, he had tried to strike up a conversation with her. At first, she had ignored him, but he was persistent and after a while she had caved and talked to him, though it was only ever to exchange witty remarks and snarky retorts. Most men would find her silence and lack of response to his advances off putting, but Killian did love a good challenge, and he was not going to let this one get away. She was different to most girls. She had been hurt before, that much was obvious, and as much as she tried to hide her emotions, to him she was an open book.

Killian snapped out of his trance as he felt the sputters of hot foam land on his face.

"Shit," he muttered as he realized he had been so fixated with Emma that he hadn't been paying attention to the coffee he was supposed to be making now. He quickly finished it up and handed it to Archie, muttering his apologies, before stalking over to the counter where Emma was heading.

Ruby, the girl who worked at the counter saw him coming and saw Emma heading towards them and with a smirk moved out of the way, so Killian could take over the counter. She had become used to their little dance by now, and found that she herself enjoyed it immensely.

"Oh, um, I need to… use the bathroom," she lied, trying to think of a half reasonable excuse to leave the counter with Killian. He grunted his acknowledgment before quickly wiping the foam off his face, plastering his world-famous, heart-stealing smirk on his face and standing behind the counter as Emma walked up. To his annoyance, she was more focused on getting the money out of her pocket than to paying attention to him.

"Just the usual then, Love?" he asked, trying to get her to pay attention to him. Instead, she just stiffly nodded, still fiddling with her pocket and then pulling out her money and placing it on the counter, without so much as a glance towards Killian.

His smile faltered for a second, but he quickly recovered and followed her from behind the counter to the coffee machine and began to make her latte.

"So, love, did you sleep well?" he asked with a wink, purposely taking his time pouring the milk and preparing the machine. She rolled her eyes at him.

"The name's Emma - and I just want to my coffee, ok?" she replied plainly, obviously not in the mood for his games today.

Well, he was having none of it.

"And where is it that you're always in such a rush to get to, _love_?" he asked leaning in closer to her over the coffee machine.

"Oh, well, if you really must now, it'd be – none of your business," she replied, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Come now, sweetheart, don't be like that. Open up - share with me! We see each other enough, surely you don't want to be strangers forever?"

"Hey, I don't pry into your business, so why pry into mine?"

"Because, love, you fascinate me. And you know," he whispered, leaning in even closer, "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to pry into my business."

She rolled her eyes and took a step back, but Killian saw a smirk play up on her face. With a satisfied smile, he leant back and concentrated on creating the coffee again, making sure he got it just right for her, and of course, never forgetting the cinnamon.

He handed it to her over the counter with a wink, a smug smirk still plastered on his face.

She snatched the coffee away from him with an eye roll and before she walked away took a large sip of it. He watched with delight the flash of pleasure that fluttered quickly over her face as she drunk the hot liquid. He nodded, quite satisfied with himself.

She again began walking towards the door but before she opened it she turned around and met Killian's eye.

"You burnt it," she shouted, a smug smile of her own on her face as she sauntered out of the shop, leaving a confused, dazed and completely smitten Killian in her wake.


End file.
